


Слова

by Lana_red



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Таймлайн — 6-й сезон, во время их беспорядочного романа.Что Баффи нужно от Спайка?





	Слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695557) by [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso). 



Баффи хрипло простонала. Она лежала на спине в кровати Спайка, и он неустанно вбивался в ее тело. За несколько часов, что они провели вместе, ее прическа превратилась в настоящий кошмар, а сама она стала потной и липкой. Не то чтобы Баффи беспокоилась о своей внешности, а уж Спайка это не беспокоило и подавно. Он никогда не жаловался на то, как она выглядела.

Одной рукой он удерживал ее запястья над головой, а другой упирался в кровать, удерживая свой вес. Он целовал ее в шею, нежно и ласково, в противовес жестким толчкам в ее тело.

Скоро, поняла она. Совсем скоро она получит то, зачем пришла.

Как будто услышав ее мысли, Спайк замедлился, его движения вместо быстрых и отрывистых стали размеренными и глубокими. В ожидании неизбежного натиска она сильнее обхватила ногами его талию.

Зарычав, он переместился так, чтобы его губы были прямо напротив ее уха.

Это было именно то, зачем она пришла, то, в чем нуждалась больше всего на свете, и только он мог дать ей это.

— Баффи… — судорожно выдохнул Спайк. Затем он замолчал; казалось, что он борется с самим собой. 

Недовольная, Баффи выдернула руки из его хватки и обхватила его за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе. Не останавливайся, мысленно умоляла она. 

— Боже, Баффи, — простонал Спайк. Его глаза были закрыты. — Я люблю тебя, котенок. Чертовски сильно люблю. Сгораю от любви к тебе.

Она запустила руку в волосы Спайка, притягивая его к себе. Наконец-то стена рухнула. Безусловно, Спайк был хорош в постели, но Баффи приходила к нему ночь за ночью вовсе не за этим. Каждый раз она ждала момента, когда он больше не сможет сдерживать свои чувства к ней и они выльются наружу потоком слов.

— Ты удивительная, смелая, страстная. Нет никого… прекраснее тебя… мое солнце…

Баффи уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, чтобы он не увидел, как сильно она нуждается в его словах, как сильно наслаждается ими. Что-то похожее на счастье расцветало у нее в груди. Это было тепло, по которому она скучала.

— Мне всегда тебя мало, истребительница. Всегда.

Она рвано выдохнула. Это была лучшая часть.

— Я всегда буду рядом. Несмотря ни на что. Всегда. Я буду любить тебя всегда. Моя девочка. Моя замечательная, прекрасная девочка. Ты валькирия, амазонка, королева, никто не сражается так, как ты. Нет никого, кто прошел бы через те же испытания, что и ты, и выдержал их. Мне всегда тебя мало. Никогда не могу тобой насытиться. Не с твоей силой и твоим невероятным сердцем… 

Никто не смотрел на нее так, как Спайк. Для него она была самим совершенством. В его глазах она была богиней, в то время как остальные видели лишь сломанную истребительницу, которая не могла даже нормально улыбнуться и впахивала на дерьмовой работе, где зарплаты не хватало даже на еду.

Она чувствовала, что все в порядке, только тогда, когда он говорил, как она выглядит для него. Голос в ее голове замирал, и на несколько драгоценных мгновений Баффи могла почувствовать себя кем-то достойным любви.

Но она не могла сказать об этом, не могла позволить ему узнать, насколько сильно ее волнуют его слова, потому что он захотел бы куда большего, чем она могла ему дать. Внутри нее не осталось ничего, что она могла бы кому-то предложить.

Не говоря уже о том, что со Спайком явно было что-то не так. Она едва терпела сама себя, в то время как Спайк едва ли не поклонялся ей. Очевидно, он был слеп и не осознавал, насколько недостойной, не заслуживающей чьего бы то ни было внимания она была. Рано или поздно он осознает это и бросит ее, хотя, похоже, он и сам верил своим словам, когда обещал любить ее всегда. И когда он говорил об этом, она тоже в это верила. Могла притвориться особенной, любимой и желанной.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Спайк. — Кончи для меня, любимая. Ты прекрасна. Словно танцующее пламя. 

Его толчки ускорились, подводя ее к самому краю, но ей нужно было, чтобы он продолжал говорить. Ее руки сжались на его плечах. 

— Спайк, — выдавила она.

— Да, твой Спайк. Всегда твой. Люблю тебя, моя львица. Что бы ни случилось, я буду любить тебя всегда, — его голос был полон эмоций.

Последнее «всегда» толкнуло ее через край. Она сжалась вокруг него, в то время как Спайк продолжал двигаться, ударяя по сладкому местечку внутри нее, и удовольствие сменилось почти болезненным экстазом.

Баффи рухнула на матрас, задыхаясь, ноги соскользнули с его талии, а руки бессильно упали вдоль тела.

— Вот так, — шептал Спайк. — Вот так.

На долю секунды Баффи подумала о том, чтобы оттолкнуть его и довести до оргазма ртом, отблагодарить за то, какое удовольствие он доставил ей, но она почти сразу же отмела эту идею. Спайк никогда не просил ее об этом, никогда не говорил этого, он всегда позволял ей делать с собой все, что ей заблагорассудится, но Баффи знала, что он всегда хотел кончить внутри нее как можно больше раз за ночь.

Поначалу у нее вызывало недоумение, почему он умолял позволить кончить внутри нее, когда она отсасывала ему, использовала грудь или руки, но затем она осознала: это был единственный способ оставить в ней частичку себя, когда она покидала его склеп.

Сегодняшняя ночь не стала исключением — он уже кончил несколько раз, будучи глубоко внутри нее, наполнив ее настолько, что его сперма могла вытекать обратно до завтрашнего утра. Было куда сложнее притворяться, что ничего не было, что она не проводила с ним ночь, когда доказательство обратного постоянно пачкало ее нижнее белье.

Она не могла дать ему слишком много, но могла дать ему это, и прямо сейчас еще один раз уже не играл никакой роли. Она сжала внутренние мышцы.

— Баффи, — простонал он, снова приближаясь губами к ее шее. — Я люблю тебя, так сильно… черт возьми… люблю… тебя. 

С резким криком он кончил, его бедра бешено двигались, в то время как член извергался, наполняя ее изнутри. В конце концов Спайк замер, а затем выскользнул из ее тела и лег рядом.

Он попытался приобнять ее, но Баффи его оттолкнула. Ей нужно было идти. После услышанного она чувствовала себя слишком сложно и запутанно, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она была в полном раздрае. Ей было так больно, что это пугало. Вдали от него она могла бы засунуть свои чувства подальше и сосредоточиться на массе других вещей, таких как счета, заботы о сестре или истребление вампиров.

Сидя на краю кровати и игнорируя вытекающую из нее липкую жидкость, она натянула нижнее белье, джинсы и просунула голову в джемпер.

В склепе повисла гробовая тишина. Больше не было стонов страсти, шлепков тела о тело и, конечно, никаких слов любви. Казалось, что стены стали сужаться вокруг нее, а тишина стала невыносимой. Она быстро поднялась по лестнице и выскочила наружу, не оглядываясь. 

Скрестив руки на груди, Баффи тащилась домой. Она пыталась удержать ощущение, что с ней все в порядке, что кто-то любит ее такой, какая она есть, видит ее внутреннюю и внешнюю красоту, но слова Спайка уже исчезали, заглушаемые неприятным голосом в ее голове, который утверждал, что она недостойна любви. Что ей было бы лучше умереть. Черт возьми.

Пытаясь не слушать этот голос, Баффи сосредоточилась на том, как медленно вытекает сперма Спайка, пачкая ее трусы, которые уже начали натирать. Глупый вампир. Она сжала челюсти. Почему он всегда доставлял ей какие-то неудобства?

***

Спайк чувствовал себя как в дешевом бульварном романе, но все равно щелкнул зажигалкой и затянулся. Дым наполнил его легкие теплом — взамен тепла Баффи, исчезающего с его кожи, и ее смазки, высыхающей на его члене. Он так и остался на кровати, просто лежал на спине и смотрел в никуда.

Почему, черт возьми, он не мог удержать рот на замке? Каждый раз его слова заставляли ее уйти.

Он сделал глубокую затяжку и стряхнул пепел на ковер.

В следующий раз, завтра, он постарается получше. А если и откроет рот, то только чтобы сказать что-то непристойное. Очевидно, она была не в восторге от его нежной болтовни. Она ненавидела его чувства.

Спайк проклинал свои слабость, глупость и бессилие. У него всегда была душа нараспашку, и неважно, насколько больно ему самому при этом было.

Завтра он будет сильнее и не скажет ей ни одного гребаного ласкового слова.

Он хмыкнул. Ну конечно, если он заткнется, то она, черт возьми, останется с ним навсегда.

Он был жалок.


End file.
